


For Rosanna/Just A Word Away

by Lizphills500



Series: Steve and Loki Through Chris [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris de Burgh (Musician), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bedtime, Daddy Steve, M/M, Song Inspired, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cavity warning, thoughts for the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: Steve settles the children down for the night.





	For Rosanna/Just A Word Away

**Author's Note:**

> this one was on the cards early on. I could picture this scene in my mind when I was writing it. If you didn't already, Rosanna and Michael are the names of two of Chris De Burgh children and I have borrowed them. For Rosanna was obviously written for her and Just a word away certainly had both boys in mind.
> 
> Please read all other parts first.
> 
> Youtube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8cBSwRo9gvY
> 
> This is a video that combines both songs.

_For Rosanna_

_This is for Rosanna, sweet girl of mine,_  
_A song for the baby who changed my life,_  
_I'll never forget when I saw you first,_  
_I thought that my heart would burst,_  
_With the love that I have;_

_As I watch you sleeping in here tonight,_  
_And I hear your breathing so soft and light,_  
_I cannot believe all the things that I feel,_  
_When I hold you next to me,_  
_It's the love that I have;_

_Oh how my heart it is shining,_  
_Oh how my heart it is shining,_  
_Oh how this heart is shining through,_  
_With the love that I have;_

_And as you are growing from baby to child,_  
_I share the wonders that are in your eyes,_  
_And I am amazed at the way you change,_  
_All according to the plan,_  
_And the love that I have;_

_And when you are older you will go away,_  
_You'll see injustice and you'll see pain,_  
_But never forget that I'm always there,_  
_Like a shadow by your side,_  
_With the love that I have;_

_Oh my love, you have your mother's eyes,_  
_And when I see you laugh, you have your mother's smile,_  
_And you are mine all of my life,_  
_You are mine, all of my love,_  
_You are mine, blood of my blood,_  
_You are mine;_

_Oh how my heart it is shining,_  
_Oh how my heart it is shining,_  
_Oh how my heart it is shining through,_  
_With the love that I have._

_Just a word away_

  
_Plenty of time to turn out the light,_  
_I want to keep this feeling inside, for a little more,_  
_It must be a Daddy's pride and joy, a little baby boy,_  
_Is lying in my arms here tonight;_

_Tears in my eyes when I saw you being born,_  
_So much emotion, words cannot form, so I'll let it be,_  
_Only to say it's you and me, for eternity,_  
_I wish you a wonderful life,_

_And I'm only, I'm only, I'm only,_  
_Just a word away;_

_I will be near whenever you call,_  
_Pick you up whenever you fall,_  
_'Till the day will come, you'll think you're out there,_  
_On your own, but you're not alone,_  
_Remember that I will be here,_

_And I'm only, I'm only, I'm only,_  
_Just a word away;_

_Your sister Rosanna's fast asleep, so it's time for me,_  
_To whisper I love you, goodnight,_

_And I'm only, I'm only, I'm only,_  
_Just a word away, just a word away..._

 

Steve edged open the door to the bedroom and slipped inside. He had heard Michael grizzling over the monitor and wanted to try to settle him again before he woke Rose. If that happened the world would likely come to an end again. He crept quickly over the crib that the twins shared and picked up his little boy, managing to do it without disturbing his sister. Gently moving across the room, Steve sat in Frigga’s rocking chair, rocking Michael in his arms.

Steve and Loki knew that it would be a very bad idea to move back to the house while the work was being completed due to the twins, especially as they would have to move back out again in a few weeks. So, after talking with Odin and Frigga, the couple decided it was best to move into Loki’s parents’ house straight from the hospital. Carol had come with them for the first few days, having met Frigga and Odin at their Christmas get together. Frigga was keen to get to know the mother of her grandchildren and was happy for her to stay.

Carol had left a week ago, wanting to give Steve and Loki a chance to bond with the twins. She also knew that if she was going to become a permanent part of Loki and Steve’s extended family, she would have to give herself both time and distance from the babies. Steve and Loki would be giving her updates regularly, but she wasn’t planning on visiting for at least a month, not until they were back at home.

 

After he checked the obvious problems, such as his nappy, Steve rocked Michael gently in his arms, trying to settle him down to sleep once more. Even at only a couple of weeks old, Steve could notice subtle differences between the twins. Michael was certainly the easier going of the pair. Had Rose woken, she would have screamed the house down until she had the attention of the nearest adult. Michael was content to grizzle to himself until someone come to soothe him.

As he rocked him, Michael opened his eyes and Steve saw the deep green that was already coming through. There was no doubt in his mind that Loki was his biological father but that didn’t matter to Steve. This was his son.

“You aren’t keen on getting back to sleep are you, my boy.” Steve said, finding Michael’s hand with his finger. “That’s ok. There's plenty of time.”

Steve lifted him up so he could kiss him on the head.

“You know what, little guy. I never expected to be doing this, holding my baby in my arms. I know it’s something I always wanted but there was a time I thought that I would never find someone to I would risk starting a family with. Now I've found your dad and here you are, you and Rose. I was so happy when I held you for the first time, I cried. You are ours, I mean I can see little bits of your mummy in both of you, but you are our babies.”

Steve didn’t hear the door open or see the figure standing there looking at the scene. “You are both so precious to us. We're going to be there whenever you need us. We're going to watch as you change and grow up, become the wonderful people I'm sure you'll be. We're going to pick you when you fall, dry your eyes when you cry. And even when you’ve grow-up, we’ll be there. You'll leave, go live your own life with your own family and we'll be there. Neither of you will ever be alone.”

Steve could see that as he was talking, Michael’s eyes were starting to droop, finally falling back to sleep again. “Well there you are. You’re off to sleep after all. Let’s get you down with Rose before she wakes up.”

 

Steve stood up slowly and gently lowed his son back into the crib. Michael sighed and snuggled into his sister. Steve watched the babies for a moment before he turned and saw Loki where he was still stood in the doorway. Neither spoke a word but Loki crossed the room and pulled Steve into his arms, kissing him, the actions speaking louder than words.


End file.
